<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna do oneshots :) (REQUESTS OPEN) by Bluu_god</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612898">I wanna do oneshots :) (REQUESTS OPEN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluu_god/pseuds/Bluu_god'>Bluu_god</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Romance, i am bad at writing smut, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluu_god/pseuds/Bluu_god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am bored I want to write people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests and Rules :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rules:</p><ul>
<li>No shipping minors :)</li>
<li>Nothing Problematic please</li>
<li>I will attempt smut</li>
<li>No rape/non-con</li>
<li>No hate on ships</li>
</ul><p>Requests:</p><p>I will basically write anything I dont know how to fucking do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistletoe (Skephalo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This could be romantic or platonic :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If cc's are ever uncomfy bout this will be taken down <br/>We respect people here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bad didn’t understand why Dream had to host a party for christmas. He really didn’t. He also didn’t know why he agreed to go. In hindsight Dream did give him puppy eyes and he really couldn’t refuse.</p><p>He stood in the kitchen of Dreams apartment drinking what he assumed was eggnog. It didn’t taste like the ones he’s had before but hey everyone has different tastes.</p><p>There was music playing in the background, it wasn’t all that loud. What really put him on edge was how many conversations were happening at once.</p><p>The only reason he had come alone was because his muffin head of a friend had said he was too tired to come.</p><p>He closed his eyes and thought back to it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Skeppy c’mon it’ll be fun! Don’t make me go alone.” He frowned at his friend who snorted at him and collapsed onto the couch. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No, I’m too tired from school. Bad. Let me sleep for a bit. I’ll join you later! Dream’s apartment is like a 10 minute walk okay?” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>He frowned but agreed anyway to his friend.</p><p>Skeppy hadn’t texted him and he had now been lingering in the kicthen for too long getting looks. He got more eggnog and left for the living room.</p><p>He saw Dream talking to Sapnap both on the floor in front of the couch. Karl and George sitting on the couch behind them and George turned around talking to Wilbur who was leaning against it talking to him. The room was filled with christmas lights and decorations everywhere.</p><p>If Bad was to be honest it was almost obnoxious.</p><p>He groaned when he realized he had ran out of eggnog and made his way to get another cup.</p><p>By the time he was done getting another cup his phone buzzed in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Geppy: I’m gonna be there in a minute :D</em>
</p><p>Bad smiled and walked over the front door. He only had to wait a minute before the door opened and he was in the doorway. Skeppy smiled and Bad stumbled forwards and hugged his best friend.</p><p>Mumbling out that he was a muffinhead and Skeppy hugged him back and smiled.</p><p>“Kiss!” Sapnap abruptly yelled which scared the two of them.</p><p>“You’re under a mistletoe you have too!” The rest of the room went into a small frenzy of yeah’s and a chant of Kiss over and over again.</p><p>Skeppy flipped them off.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>Bad hit him in the shoulder and he burst out into laughter.</p><p>“You’re so dumb Skeppy.”</p><p>Bad leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Which made Sapnap yell out, “You get some!”</p><p>Everyone burst out laughing and turning into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Skeppy’s face turned a shade of red and he ran off to the kitchen.</p><p>Leaving Bad to stand in the door who was still giggling at his muffinhead of a friend.</p><p>Maybe the party wasn’t all that bad. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>